Kuss Von Einer Rose
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Yaoi, One-shot, Drama :: Ele foi beijado. Foi tocado. Foi iluminado. :: 30Cookies :: •


**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden pertence a Peach-pit. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Título: **Kuss von einer rose.  
**Fandom: **Rozen Maiden.  
**Personagem/Casal: **RozenxEnju.  
**Set: **Verão.  
**Tema: **08. Esperança.  
**Gênero: **Yaoi, Drama.  
**Classificação: **+15  
**Sumário: **_Ele foi beijado. Foi tocado. Foi iluminado. _

**Avisos: **Contém Yaoi; Esta fanfic não foi betada.

**Kuss von einer rose**

_"Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza,  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza,  
E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?"_

_Kiss From A Rose, Seal._

A noite estava calma e fria. Entre a pouca coberta de seda que cobriam seus corpos quentes e suados, ele o observava a meia luz que a lua trazia para dentro do quarto. Sua face serena, lábios finos e louros cabelos, que mesmo naqueles momentos ele insistia em prender, acalmava o outro de certa forma. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais do corpo adormecido e que exalava um forte cheiro de suor e de gozo - não o sêmen, e sim a cheiro da felicidade que eles tiveram em fazer amor -, tocou suave e ternamente com os dedos na bochecha dele. Ele estava com um sorriso entre os lábios enquanto sorria. Um sorriso puro, de satisfação e de felicidade. Um sorriso que aquele homem sempre queria que o outro tivesse quando tomava seus lábios com os seus. Sorrio junto dele e tomou sorrateiramente os lábios dele. Um selo entre os lábios rápido. Em seguida foi envolvendo aos poucos seus braços envolta do corpo dele. Sentia a pele macia e suada dele, aqueles pés dormentes, que ficavam daquele jeito após cada orgasmo, e aquele nariz que sempre ficava gelado... Tudo para ele parecia novo, mesmo que não fosse. Desde que aquele homem havia se confessado e, num ato desesperado por um coração choroso de amor, roubado um beijo dele, parecia algo um anjo havia tocado ele com sua santa aura e iluminado-o. Começou a sentir coisas que nunca sentiu antes quando estava perto de outros homens. Sentiu estremecer seu corpo dos pés a cabeça quando o mesmo homem foi se desculpar com ele depois de alguns dias. Aquilo... Aquilo parecia ter sido o estopim para a libertação da alma dele. Mesmo que a sociedade pudesse reprimir aquele amor proibído e, segundo o catolicismo, demoníaco, eles iriam suportar. Com toda a esperança que tinham um no outro e na mesma esperança que um dia o mundo iria aceitar isso, eles continuaram juntos.

- Não quero te perder nunca, Enju... - falva silenciosamente para si mesmo. - Sempre terei esperança de não precisarmos mais nos esconder. Terei esperança que nosso amor vai durar até a luz chegar na cabeça desses ignorantes e eles perceberam que nosso amor é algo divino, algo natural de qualquer ser vivo.

Assim que terminou aquela pequena oração fervente de esperança, deu um beijo na testa de seu amado e fechou seus olhos. E sonhou, sonhou na esperança de um mundo melhor.

Tudo é amor, tudo é esperança, tudo são juras fervorosas e borbulhantes de amor. Tudo é paz e tranquilidade. Até o dia que chegaria o estopim que comeria internamente a pessoa mais preciosa que ele já teve.

As Rozen Maidens.

**--------------------**

**Vários anos depois... **

- São bonecas muito bonitas, Enju... - falava com as mãos atrás das costas e entrelaçadas, chegando de surpresa no ateliê - ou também quarto dele - de seu amado e agora aprendiz.

- Não tão bonitas quanto vocês. - deu um sorriso, parando de fazer o projeto de sua nova boneca.

- Quem sabe um dia você chega no ponto de fazer algo mais bonito que eu, não? - ficava parado, esperando a resposta.

- Impossível. - ele virou, ainda sentado na cadeira, e encarou-o afavelmente debaixo. - Não existe algo mais lindo, Rozen.

O homem se abaixou, ficando da altura dele, repousou uma das mãos em um de seus ombros e dirigiu seus lábios devagar até os dele. Tocou-os, sentindo mais uma vez aquele toque especial como na primeira vez. Lembrou-se da esperança que ambos oravam para Deus que ele concedesse um mundo melhor. Faz muito tempo que não saiam de fora daquela casa. Estavam totalmente desatualizados das novas do mundo exterior. Será que algo mudou? Provavelmente não. A cabeça daqueles ignorantes demora tanto para pensar em algo novo só provavelmente daqui a vários séculos que eles iriam perceber que homossexualismo era algo normal.

Deu mais alguns selos nos lábios de Enju e separou-os, voltando a ficar de pé. Enju se virou junto da cadeira para sua mesa de trabalho e voltou a desenhar seu projeto.

- Como vai "aquele" seu projeto? - falou num tom meio sério e sem emoções. O clima começou a esfriar.

- ... - Rozen não respondeu nada. Mas também não poderia ficar no silêncio. Já brigaram algumas vezes por causa disso e não queria brigar com ele denovo. - Vai bem. Estou na segunda e terceira bonecas, decidi fazer gêmeas.

- E aquela sua primeira? - perguntou, já sabendo a provável resposta. Se Enju não estivesse enganado, na verdade as gêmeas seriam as terceira e quarta bonecas.

- Desisti dela.

- Estava tão bonita. Você já tinha até feito as roupas dela, que por sinal eram mais bonitas ainda. Por que desistiu? - falava sem tirar a atenção do desenho.

- Tive um bloqueio mental e não consegui desenhar a parte da barriga.

- Não se preocupe, você consegue tirar esse bloqueio e fazer com que ela fique perfeita.

- É... Quem sabe. - virou-se de costas foi em direção a porta - Já estou indo.

- Rozen.

- Sim? - parou, com uma das mãos na maçaneta.

- Você ainda tem esperança de que o mundo nos aceite como somos?

- Tenho.

- Você tem esperança no nosso amor?

- Como...

- Você me ensinou a fazer bonecas, e eu lhe agradeço. - interrompeu-o. - Mas, mesmo tentando descobrir o segredo para fazê-la criarem vida, eu não consigo. Laplace me disse que o segredo é conseguir amá-las com um amor só para elas. Mas quando eu penso em amor... A única coisa que me vem a cabeça é você. Então...

- ... - seu coração batia em alta velocidade. O que ele iria dizer? Tinha medo dele acabar tudo. Xingava a si mesmo e amaldiçoava o coelho demônio por dizer-lhe o segredo. Iria puní-lo depois, mas agora o que importava era Enju.

- Eu desisto. - se levantou da cadeira, mas não se virou. - Desisto de tentar descobrir o segredo. Desisto de ter esperança. Desisto...

Aquelas palavras dilaceravam e dançanvam em cima do pobre coração dele, fazendo uma carnificína sem tamanho. Ele teria que dizer aquilo. Era agora ou depois o sua sanidade se apagaria de sua mente e faria algo que iria se arrepender mais tarde.

- Eu desisto de nós, Rozen. - virou bruscamente, encarando-o com o olhar que agora vemos nos dias atuais de sua vida. - Eu te invejo por conseguir algo que nenhum outro criador de bonecas conseguiu fazer. Mas você quer que seus aprendizes descubram como fazer isso. E se não fosse seu ajudante, nunca teria descoberto. Mas vejo que nunca iria conseguir. Te amo demais para conseguir amar outra pessoa ou coisa com o mesmo amor que sinto por você. Então por isso estou desistindo de tudo.

Ele foi em direção a porta. Rozen, de forma automática e involuntário, deu passagem para ele. Enju abriu a porta e estava saindo para nunca mais voltar, quando seu ex-amante e mestre segurou com suas mãos em um de seus braços. Ele levou um tapa em sua face, deixando-a vermelha.

- Nunca mais me toque. - disse Enju com frieza e desprezo. - Você perdeu esse direito. Então por isso, fique com a esperança que antes era nossa. Agora ela é só sua.

Ficando mudo depois daquilo, Enju se foi. Rozen desabou ao chão em lágrimas. Como pode perder a pessoa mais preciosa para a inveja? Era tudo sua culpa, e nada podia fazer para concertar. Havia ainda um porém que ficava cravado em sua mente, seu corpo, sua alma e em seu coração...

_Ele ainda tinha esperança..._

**Fim

* * *

**

**N/A.:  
**Mais uma fanfic RozenxEnju! Uhul, viva! Espero que tenham gostado desta ^^  
É, eu demorei bastante para postar estas fanfics, né? Mas fazer o que? Preguiça... Sem vontade de postar meus trabalhos. É nisso que dá. Como a maioria dos autores acho meu trabalho um lixo, e quando eu vejo algo bem escrito eu me deprimo e me inferiorizo mais ainda!  
Mas fazer o que? É a vida!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sayo o/

4 de Fevereiro de 2009


End file.
